


Shoulda Woulda Coulda

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [15]
Category: A Fisherman of the Inland Sea - Ursula K. Le Guin (Short Story), Arrow (TV 2012), The Birthday of the World and Other Stories - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Sedoretu, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Пять седорету, которые Оливер мог заключить, но не заключил.





	Shoulda Woulda Coulda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoulda Woulda Coulda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252527) by [Walutahanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walutahanga/pseuds/Walutahanga). 



> Использованы мотивы «Рыбака из Внутриморья» и других рассказов о планете О Урсулы Ле Гуин; краткое объяснение: в мире О брак заключается между четырьмя людьми: двумя женщинами и двумя мужчинами. Одна женщина и один мужчина из Вечерней касты, а еще одна женщина и один мужчина из Утренней касты. Ожидается, что участники брака будут вступать в сексуальные отношения с представителями противоположной касты, но с представителем своей останутся в платонических отношениях; название взято из одноименной песни Беверли Найт.

Оливер всегда считал, что Томми станет его мужем.

Он был Утренним, Томми — Вечерним, они вращались в одних кругах, разделяли одни интересы, одинаково хотели вырасти не похожими на родителей. Будучи детьми, они даже договорились, что станут развлекаться как могут где-то до тридцати, а как только им надоест валять дурака, остепенятся и создадут семью с какими-нибудь женщинами, дополняющими их седорету.

Лорел все испортила, появившись на годы раньше времени. Оливер еще был молод, хотел пить и тусоваться, а вот Томми решил зажить семьей с Утренней женщиной. Он даже начал не слишком тонко намекать Оливеру, что пора вступать с ним в серьезные отношения вместо того, чтобы спать с кем попало от скуки или похоти.

— Знаю, мы не планировали так скоро, но, понимаешь, иногда что-то просто случается. И надо ловить момент.

Мойра и Роберт не скрывали, насколько сильно им по душе эта мысль. Точно так же, как семьи Томми и Лорел. Оливер буквально чувствовал, как затягивается петля на его шее.

Тогда-то он и придумал сбежать с сестрой Лорел. Сара, конечно же, не принадлежала к Утренней касте, она была дочерью погибшей Вечерней жены матери Лорел; но благодаря ей становилось легко избежать брака. Она не могла вступить в один седорету с Лорел, так что их пары составить в целое не вышло бы. А начни Сара относиться к происходящему серьезно, Оливер быстро бы отступил, сказав, что не хочет вставать между сестрами. Надежный способ. 

Спустя годы ему пришло в голову, что если бы он смирился и начал серьезные отношения с Томми и Лорел, то сейчас был бы в седорету.

Или нет. Даже повзрослев, он все еще был идиотом.

***

Нельзя сказать, что Оливер любил Слэйда.

Этот Вечерний мужчина пробуждал в нем сильные эмоции: хорошие и плохие, но Оливер не был уверен, можно ли назвать подобное любовью. Несомненно, Слэйд был ему нужен: для выживания и простого человеческого контакта. Трудно было определить, переросли ли восхищение и вожделение во что-то большее.

Слэйд выразил свои чувства четко. Или так тогда решил Оливер.

— Не особо привязывайся, — проворчал он, когда Оливер в первый раз неспешно расстегивал его рубашку. — Это ничего не меняет. Я все равно тебя убью, если вреда от тебя будет больше, чем пользы.

Оливер закатил глаза и отбросил одежду, чтобы положить руки на загорелую кожу и ощутить, как под ней играют мускулы.

— Ладно, но пока я возбужден и вполне уверен, что и у тебя в кармане не пистолет.

Оказалось, что это таки был пистолет, но определенная часть Слэйда все равно была рада видеть Оливера.

Шадо изменила все, как до нее Лорел.

Будучи Утренней женщиной, она естественно близко подружилась с Оливером, напомнив ему о Тее. Если бы Тея была старше, мудрее и могла надрать ему зад. Слэйд держался на расстоянии, но Оливер видел, как он смотрит на Шадо, когда она не замечает.

— Ты нравишься Слэйду, — ляпнул он однажды в лесу.

— Знаю, — ответила Шадо, поправляя его хватку на рукоятке лука.

— И что будешь делать?

— А кто сказал, что я буду что-то делать?

Оливер уставился на ее озорную улыбку, а потом рассмеялся. Он понимал: Шадо точно знает, как она влияет на Слэйда и собирается провести его через все круги Ада. Это обещало быть интересно.

Позже Оливер задумался, не лукавил ли Слэйд насчет правила «без привязанностей». Возможно, Вечерний придавал отношениям между ними троими большее значение, чем признавал. Седорету, даже неполный и неофициальный, был священным союзом доверия, и кошмарное предательство его разрушило.

Оливеру стало бы проще, будь он способен с уверенностью сказать: Слэйд придавал происходящему слишком большое значение. Но проведенное на острове время было странным, а грань между необходимостью и любовью — размытой, неопределенной. Как бы он ни старался: не мог вспомнить, что он обещал и чего не обещал.

***

Когда Сара вернулась, Оливер понял, что все еще что-то к ней испытывает.

Она знала о нем больше, чем, вероятно, любая другая женщина. Знала о его жизни мстителя и с радостью поддерживала. Они разделяли одни цели, одну борьбу, одну тьму. Их брак был бы чудесным. 

Грустно, что Утренняя жена Сары ненавидела его всем сердцем. Он так и не смог избавиться от смутных подозрений, что Нисса мечтает его убить.

  
***

Оливер был в курсе, что Вечерний парень Теи его хочет.

Это стало особенно заметно под миракуру, когда от попыток Роя сдерживать эмоции остались жалкие клочья. Оливер его вежливо проигнорировал, по собственному опыту зная, каким унизительным может быть безответное влечение. 

— Рой думает, что ты горяч, — как-то за обедом обмолвилась Тея.

На задворках разума Оливера промелькнула мысль: так ли чувствовала себя Шадо, когда он сказал ей о чувствах Слэйда?

— Да, я знаю.

— И что будешь делать?

Оливер задумался и внимательно посмотрел на Тею. Бывало, что братья и сестры из одной касты вступали в седорету вместе, деля мужа и жену. Сейчас такое случалось редко, но не запрещалось.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал? — спросил Оливер.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Тея и закинула в рот ломтик картошки, — думаю, я не против. К тому же, мама перестанет меня пилить насчет парня из Глэйдс, если он будет и твоим тоже.

— Отличная причина, чтобы с кем-то встречаться, — сказал Оливер, но улыбнулся, потому что понимал: Тея не всерьез.

— Да ну... Но спасибо, что не был резок с Роем. Не думаю, что он часто встречал мягкое обхождение.

— Обращайся.

***  


Фелисити с самого начала вызывала у него улыбку. Она не была из тех Вечерних женщин, что обычно его привлекали. Его влекло к сильным, изредка — жестоким, но в ней было нечто, заставившее его опустить все свои щиты.

В нее было так легко и просто влюбиться, что Оливер понял, только когда это произошло. Как однажды сказал Томми: иногда что-то просто случается. И надо ловить момент.

— Я не знаю ни одной Утренней женщины, — выпалила она после их первого поцелуя. — И только одного Вечернего мужчину, который может быть в твоем вкусе. Но вы вроде как друг друга ненавидите, а хобби мстителя тоже все усложняет… Я опять слишком много болтаю, да? Суть в том, что на создание седорету уйдет время.

Оливер рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.

— В мире пять миллиардов людей, — сказал он. — Уверен, как минимум двоих себе под стать мы найдём. И неважно, сколько времени займёт поиск.

Оказалось, что Оливер ошибался. Времени у него почти не оставалось. Спустя пару месяцев Ра'с аль Гул сбросил его со скалы. Последней, полной сожаления мыслью, была мысль о Фелисити.


End file.
